DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Evil Digimon who plays spiteful tricks. He resembles a bat. His English name comes from demi, meaning half, and devi, which is short for Devil. His Japanese name PicoDevimon comes from Pico, meaning small (Italian; piccolo) or billionth/trillionth (long/short scales respectively), and devi, also short for Devil. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer DemiDevimon are recruitable enemies in Millenniummon's Lair. DemiDevimon is a Virus-type Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers DemiDevimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base, and Gear Base, as well as Ryo's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon to Devimon with a digi-egg and Devidramon without in lines 31, 34, 59, and 67, to Devimon with and Ebidramon without in 35, to Greymon with and Devimon without in 36, and to Greymon with and Cyclomon without in 37. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer DemiDevimon are enemies in the Black Egg's and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. A DemiDevimon accompanies Impmon when fought to save Takato Matsuki and Guilmon. The DemiDevimon card, titled "PF Thief", is a Rank 2 card which unlocks locked chests. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley DemiDevimon are also normal enemies in the "Jigoku no Doukeshi Piemon" section of the "Ma no Yama no Shitennou Dark Masters" chapter. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 DemiDevimon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 3/3. Digital Monster D-Project DemiDevimon are bosses of Plains, Sanctuary, and Shrine areas, turning into Agumon, Tokomon, and Viximon respectively. DemiDevimon is one of the Rookies of the Dimension area. Digimon Battle Spirit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon at LV 10 and digivolves to Devimon or Musyamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution DemiDevimon appears in the Packet Coast as an enemy who does not return an item which the player needs. He is scolded and nicknamed by Asuka as "Pico". He digivolves into Devimon later. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve into Devimon, Devidramon or Bakemon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Battle DemiDevimon is an enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 1st floor and Gateway Dungeon 2nd floor. It is currently unobtainable, but it possesses the stat build of 3 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 2 INT. Attacks * Demi Dart (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. * Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. * : Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Small Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon